


A sudden confession

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Spoilers, for non manga readers, i dunno, i guess this is half serious half crack, i think it has crack, pretty much a bit has a spoiler, unless you don't mind it, wrote it for the sake of writing something.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko realises what his feelings towards Akashi are. He wants to confess but he can't seem to find the right time. How does Akashi react when Kuroko confesses? What happens after? [half crack and half serious.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sudden confession

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my graphics work and decided to write something to celebrate. I literally didn't think much while writing this so the characters are most likely a little OC and yeah. It has some crack and some serious bits? I don't even know any more.  
> Writing and posting this for the sake of having a small celebration or something.

“Kagami-kun.” The blue haired male looked up at his friend. It was the day they beat Aomine and Kagami stood outside on the balcony with Kuroko, 

“Hm- Huh? Hah?! Since when have you been here?!” Kagami flinched back when he heard then saw Kuroko. 

“I just got here. I have a question.” Kuroko leaned on the edge and looked out at the sky. 

“What is it?” Kagami raised his eyebrow as he watched his friend. 

“How do you know when you love someone?” 

“...Hah?!” Kagami's cheeks warmed up as his friend bluntly asked such an embarrassing question. “H-How am I supposed to know?!”

Kuroko's gaze shifted to Kagami. “I though you like Aomine.”

Kagami's cheeks turned more red and he looked away. “I-I don't like that idiot...” He murmured then heard Kuroko sigh. 

When he looked back Kuroko was looking down at his hands. His hair fell over his eyes and his lips formed a frown. “I think... I might have a crush on someone.” 

“You...” Kagami was taken back by the sudden words. He noticed how Kuroko's ears turned a little red. “Mind telling me who it is? I might help you.” 

“I-I...” Kuroko hesitated a little then looked up again. “I think I have a crush on Akashi-kun. I mean, I had one in middle school and now when we all met up...”

“Akashi?” Kagami didn't really know how to react. Seems like everyone is falling for those Miracles lately. “Continue..”

“Well, when we met up I felt weird. At first I was just a bit nervous but then when he walked over... my heart was racing. We made eye contact and I could barely breathe. When he spoke my name I got goosebumps and I keep on thinking about him. I've been thinking about him a lot since middle school.” Kuroko fidgeted with his hands and looked away from Kagami. “I really do have a crush on him.” 

Kagami listened to what Kuroko and sighed. “What year of middle school?”

“What?”

“How long have you like him for?” He wasn't exactly the best person to ask for advice. Lately a lot of people asked him for advice though so he did have an idea on what to say. 

“Uhm... Since he first met me. When he and I talked about me becoming a member if I could pass his test. The second year.. I think.”

Kagami shook his head and patted Kuroko's head. “I honestly think it's more than a crush. Talk with Hyuuga. He should know more about this.” Kagami smiled at Kuroko who smiled back. 

Soon Riko's cooking took effect. 

...

After a few days it was time for the Winter Cup final. Rakuzan vs Seirin. After Kuroko's talk with Kagami, he told Hyuuga. During the next days he got advice from Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara. 

He was walking out to the court when Aomine stopped him. 

“Tetsu! Just be blunt and tell him how you feel! I'm sure it will work! I know it'll be hard to say it but you need to have courage!”

“NO! Aominecchi! This has to be romantic!” Kise suddenly ran over to them and grabbed Kuroko's shoulders. “Tell him once you beat him! He'll be trying to get over the fact that he lost and he will be more likely to accept your confession! He will also say his feelings back to you! Then you two will be able to go and ha-”

“Kuroko.” Midorima's hand was over Kise's mouth before he could say some embarrassing things. “Your lucky item for today.” Midorima held out his hand which was a rose. 

“Thank you Midorima-kun. I'm still unsure when to say it though.” 

“Ne, Kuro-chin. Say it during the match. You will be too nervous to say it before it and after the match, if he loses, he won't listen to someone who just beat him. But if you lose you will be in too much of a shock to say anything.”

“Murasakibaracchi! If he loses he will want Akashi to acknowledge him and so he will blurt out his feelings by an accident! Great thinking!” 

“Please shut up Kise-kun.” Kuroko shook his head and smiled. “Thank you all for the advice. I will decide the best moment for my confession.”

After they finally let him go Kuroko was on the court. He was dribbling his ball when someone bumped into him. “Ahh sorry!” Izuki smiled at Kuroko. 

“It's okay.” Kuroko smiled back then began to walk after the basketball. He frozen when he saw who picked it up. 

“Tetsuya.” Akashi threw the ball back and Kuroko barely caught it. 

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko grasped the ball and saw a certain blonde giving his thumbs up. Behind him was Aomine waving at him. Midorima nodded his head that it will be fine and Murasakibara waved with his snack. 

“Tetsuya?” Akashi's eyes slightly narrowed. 

“Ah, sorry. Did you say something?”

“Have you found your answer yet?”

Kuroko's eyes slightly widened. He couldn't just say he did. At least he hoped that wasn't what Akashi meant. “I-I...” He felt his cheeks heat up and he tried to avoid eye contact. “Y-Yes.. I have.”

“Then, Tetsuya, show me your basketball.” Akashi's voice held a little bit of confusion. He stepped forward just to make sure that Kuroko heard him and knew what he was talking about. 

Kagami glanced at Mibuchi (Whom he talked to before) and they both nodded at each other. They slowly walked over to the two boys and 'bumped' into them. “Ahh, sorry Kuroko!”

“I'm so sorry Sei-chan!” 

“Reo, what's the meaning of th-..!” He was cut of when a certain small player with blue hair fell into his arms.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi as he grasped onto his arms. “A-Ah..! Akashi-kun..” His cheeks turned red and he tried to move back but Akashi held him still. “I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean to stumble onto... you...?” He looked up at Akashi to see a small blush covering his face. 

“Tetsuya.” He breathed out and helped the other teen stand. “Are you okay?” He still didn't let go of him. 

“I... yes. I am..” He murmured and looked down at Akashi's arms. 

“That's good.” He was about to say something when he saw Kuroko looking at his arms. “Sorry.” He let go and moved back.

“It's okay.” Kuroko moved back a little and looked at at Akashi. “I won't show you my basketball. I'll show you Seirin's basketball.”

“Very well. I accept the challenge.” The two boys made eye contact and Akashi was back to his usual self. 

Somewhere in the distance you could hear Kise whining at how 'He just ruined his chance!' 

…

“I'm disappointed.”  
“I guess you could call him the old model.”

Kuroko watched Mayuzumi with wide eyes. Akashi's words kept on repeating themselves in his head. He was disappointed in him. He was replaced. 

“Kuroko!” He heard Kagami's voice but he was unable to respond. He just stood there, staring at Mayuzumi who stood near Akashi. 

His eyes began to sting and his knees felt weak. His heart was racing and it felt like it was about to shatter. Kuroko's breathing was uneven and he felt like he was about to be sick. 

“Kuroko!” Hyuuga called out to him and the team walked over to him. “Kuroko. Can you hear me?” 

“Stop. I need a time out...” Kuroko whispered and looked up at Hyuuga. “I can't... I... No I...” He muttered and he heard the whistle go off.

“Seirin time out!” A soon as he heard those words tears began to fall down his cheeks. 

Kuroko's knees couldn't hold him up any more and he would have collapsed to the floor if Izuki and Hyuuga didn't catch him in time. His hands covered his mouth to stop himself from sobbing. “Hyuuga senpai.. I..” 

“I understand...” Hyuuga sadly smiled at Kuroko and they started to walk back to the bench. That was when Kuroko couldn't handle it any more. 

“N-No. I can't accept this.” He pulled himself away from Hyuuga and Izuki and looked back at Akashi's retreating back. “A-Akashi-kun!” He called out and stumbled towards him. 

“Now's not the right ti-” Akashi was now facing him.

Kuroko interrupted him. “Then when is the right time? After Seirin beats you? After you beat Seirin? If not now then.. when?” He didn't even know why he was talking. 

“What are you on about?” Akashi slightly glared at Kuroko. He didn't like it when Kuroko cried but he couldn't show any weakness. 

“I need to say it now..!” Kuroko stumbled forward and grabbed Akashi's hand. “If I don't say it then I... I won't be able to say it later.” 

Akashi looked at his hand which was now held by Kuroko. “Stop wasting time.” 

“I-I... I like you. I've liked you since middle school. Since we met. I wanted to tell you before but I couldn't.” .

Akashi fell silent and he looked away. “Tetsuya. I told you that now is not the time.” He saw the younger boy flinch. “We should talk about this after our match.” Akashi's heterochromatic eyes looked at Kuroko's team-mates and Kagami ran over. Kuroko let go of Akashi's hand and fell to his knees. 

“Kuroko.” Kagami helped the younger boy get up. “Come on...” He glared at Akashi before helping Kuroko to the bench. Akashi silently walked back to his own team-mates. 

… 

The whole team sat in silence as their fighting spirit ran out. Kuroko was still in shock after Akashi ignored his confession but he couldn't let it end here. “No. I wanted to win. We can't give up.” The team looked up at him. 

“Kuroko..?” 

“We can't let it end here. I wanted to win... I wanted to win with the whole team!” He felt tears filling his eyes and he looked at Riko. “Let me play. Please!” 

After the time out finished Kuroko stepped onto the court. Rakuzan members looked at him and Kuroko wiped away his tears. He had to win. 

…

Seirin won after Kuroko scored with his phantom shot. They were to line up when Kuroko finally felt how exhausted he is. Kagami caught him by his arm before he could fall. Kuroko didn't even look at Akashi. It was too painful for him. 

After they were out of the locker rooms Kuroko felt something hit his body. He fell to the ground and looked to see Momoi hugging him. Near them stood Kise and Aomine. 

“Tetsu-kun! Are you okay?” She stood up and Kise helped Kuroko get up. 

“Ah. I...” He sighed. “Not really. I'm happy that Seirin won but... I feel a little numb.” He admitted and Kagami walked over to them. 

“Yo!” Aomine winked at Kagami who just ignored him.

“What are you all doing here?” Kagami raised his eyebrow and looked at Kuroko. 

“We're here to take Tetsu out for a vanilla milkshake.” Aomine walked over to Kagami and smirked. “You can join us, Taiga.” 

“Shut up, Daiki!” Kagami muttered. 

“At least someone's happy.” Kuroko glared at the two and suddenly covered his mouth. “I'm sorry. I need to go to the toilet.” 

He began walking towards the toilet with Kise following him. As they walked in he felt nauseous and he fell to his knees before he was sick. 

“Kurokocchi..” Kise patted Kuroko's back as he sat next to Kuroko. “I'll get you a cup to get some water.” 

“Thank you.” Kuroko watched as Kise left and he let his head rest against the wall. The events from the match played in his head and he felt tears falling down his cheeks again. “Dammit.. I should be happy. I won..” But it wasn't enough. He wanted to be loved by Akashi too. 

The door opened and he heard a familiar voice. “You can't just ignore it. You can't just wait for the 'right time'. He confessed to you and yet you didn't even say anything to him. If you and him don't talk, it will make things for him even worse.” 

“Reo, I don't want to talk about this.” Akashi...

“Dammit. Sei-chan! Stop being so stubborn! I know you're shocked that you lost and that he just confessed to you but you need to sort this out!” Kuroko heard something shuffling. 

“Reo! Give me back my phone!” He heard buttons being clicked. “Stop right now!” 

Kuroko heard his phone ring but before he could ignore the call he ended up being sick again. 

“Kurokocchi! I got you... water. Hi Akashicchi...” Kise's voice filled the room and soon he was close to Kuroko. “Here.” He handed the cup filled with water to Kuroko who drank it all in one go.

“Th-Thank you...” Kuroko sighed and leaned his head on Kise's shoulder. His eye's closed on their own and he felt Kise petting his head. 

“You must be exhausted. Can you stand?” Kise helped Kuroko stand up. He made sure that Kuroko wouldn't fall. “We'll get you some more water then I'll get us a taxi to take you home.” 

They were about to walk out of the stall when Mibuchi stood in front of them. “Kuroko Tetsuya?” He looked at Kuroko who nodded his head. “I've got a red haired brat here that wanted to talk to you.” Mibuchi dragged Akashi over and smiled. 

“Lets walk to a more appropriate place.” Kise waved his hand around to point out how they were in a toilet. 

“Yes.” Mibuchi smiled and dragged Akashi behind him. “The court or the hall?” 

“Hall please.” Kuroko mumbled and Mibuchi smiled. 

Once they were out in the hall Akashi looked at Mibuchi. “Reo, I to-” 

“Nu-uh. You're going to talk.” Mibuchi put his hand on his hip and frowned at Akashi. He looked over at Kise and cleared his throat. “Since Sei-chan seems to be unable to say things that matter, so I will speak for him.” 

“O-Okay..” Kuroko looked at Mibuchi before quickly glancing at Akashi.

“Sei-chan likes yo-” 

“Reo!” Akashi was quick to grab Mibuchi's hand, to pull him down and to put his hand over his mouth. His face was slightly red and he tried to not look at Kuroko. 

“Akashicchi... You like Kurokocchi back?!” Kise dramatically gasped then grinned at Mibuchi. 

Akashi glared at Kise and moved away from Mibuchi. “Tch...”

“Your face is red. Just say it yourself.” Mibuchi put his hand on Akashi's shoulder. 

Akashi sighed and walked over to Kuroko. He grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug. “Tetsuya... I've liked you since middle school. At first I though it was a simple crush but then I realised what it was.” He looked at Kuroko and smiled. “I love you, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko's eyes widened and he froze in place. Akashi loved him. Akashi... loved him. “Y-You... love me?” 

“Yes. I realised when we all met up at the beginning of the Winter Cup. I couldn't believe that my feelings for you remained and since then I couldn't stop thinking about you. When you confessed to me I... I was happy but I co- Tetsuya?” Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko's cheek then wiped away his tears. “Why are you... crying?” 

“I-I just... I thought you never... I though you didn't like me back. Now you're confessing all of a sudden and it doesn't feel real. I just- Akashi-kun?” 

Akashi was looking away, his hand covering his mouth. “I-I'm sorry Tetsuya. Y-You're so..” Akashi let out a small laugh. “You're so cute.” He laughed again and Kuroko frowned. 

“This is serio-” Kuroko widened his eyes when he realised what Akashi did. He just kissed him. “A-A-Akashi-kun..!” Kuroko quickly pulled away. 

Akashi smiled. “I'm showing you just how serious I am.” He kissed Kuroko again and soon felt him relax and kiss back.

“Sei-chan. We're still here..” Mibuchi mumbled which caused the two to pull away. “It's getting late too..”

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko hugged Akashi and smiled. “I love you too..”

“I'm glad. And please call me by my name.”

“Yes... Seijuurou.” Kuroko blushed a little before they all went out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. No explanation as to what this is supposed to be. I don't even know if it's half crack or not but yeah. Hope you enjoyed it [somehow].


End file.
